shires_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleeping Princess
Sleeping Princess is a 1958 animated feature produced by Michael Shires Pictures and Pentagon Distribution and originally released to theaters on September 25, 1958. The film spent nearly the entire decade of the 1950s in production: the story work began in 1950, voices were recorded in 1951, animation production took from 1952 until 1957, and the stereophonic musical score was recorded in 1956. Plot Storyteller Sara (Andrina Casselotti) tells the story of A Young Bat named Lollipop (Daws Butler) helping Three Hummingbirds and A Prince wake up a Princess. Voice Cast: *Andrina Casselotti as Storyteller Sara *Daws Butler as Lollipop, A Bat who wants to fight a dragon. *Doris Day as Princess Akita, A Princess who falls asleep. *Jean Vander Pyl as Klora, A Yellow Hummingbird and The Leader of The Good Hummingbirds. *Donna Reed as Kauna, A Blue Hummingbird. *Lisa Davis as Sunnyweather, A Pink Hummingbird. *Mel Blanc as Lullo the Dragon, The Main Antagonist who has magical breathing. *Sid Raymond as King Walton, Akita’s Father. *Tony Randall as Prince Pillo, A Prince who Lollipop is trying to get to kiss to Wake Akita. *Dallas McKennon as Somson, Prince Pillo’s Horse. *Don Messick as Lollipop’s Dad *Jean Vander Pyl as Lollipop’s Mom Songs #I Remember You - Princess Akita #Hummingbird Lullaby - The Good Hummingbirds #Walking On Air - Chorus #Sleeping Princess - Chorus Credits *Story Adaptation: Ernest Peters *Animation: Volus Jones, Carlo Vinci, Dick Lundy, Cliff Reeves, Marvin Woodward, Bernard Germanetti, Cliff Nordberg, John Kennedy, George Nelson, Bill Charles, Bob Johnson, J.W. Williams, James Stevens, Henry Thomas, Don Towsley, Don Lusk, Roger Meyers, Harold Anderson, Harold King, Ralph Pearson, Margaret Roberts *Additional Story: Bill Phillips, Ray Cartwright, Ken Armstrong, Virgil Geopper, Mike Beck, Bob Beck, Tom Oreb, Tom Oliver, Walt Hulett *Layout: Art Bartsch, Al Williamson, Willard Michaelson, Steven Rogers, Ken Anderson, McLeonard Stewart, Ernest Nelson, Tom Claster, A. Kendall O'Connor, Clark Waston, Geoffrey Martin, Henry Huffine, Thomas Patterson *Directing Animators: Mike Klein, Fred Thompson, Oliver Jones, Mike Davies, Walt Kennedy, Norman Freeman, Eric Dodgers, James Lasseter *Effects Animators: James Benedict, Don McManus, John Brown, James Michaels *Backgrounds: Clarence Perkins, Jim Thornton, Al Boggs, Anderson Craig, Bill Hilliker, Yoram Garling, Philippe Alessandri, Paul Julian, Richard H. Thomas, Philip DeGuard, Irv Wyner, Tom McLaughlin, Dick Anderson *Camera: Walter Gleason, Joseph Rasinski, Ted Moskowitz, Lester Schudde‎, George Epperson (all uncredited) *Film Editors: Jim Faris, Fred McAlpin *Special Process: Bert Gilbert *Sound Director: Robert Crissman *Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson *Music Editor: Emery Kennetson *Music by George Rogers *Orchestrations: Michael Young *Songs by Sammy Fain, Bob Hillard, Al Hoffmann, Mack David, Jerry Livingstone *Color and Styling: Ernest Earl, John Hathcock, Doug DeGuard, Al Davidvoich, Mary Spargo, Clarence Chase *Layout Supervisor: Ron Graham *Production Design: Doug DeGuard, Ken Armstrong *Directed by Waltham Richardson *Sequence Directors: Gerry Chiniquy, Robert Stevens, James Anderson, James Kenny, Charles Nelson, James Howard Category:1958 films Category:G-rated films Category:Films Category:Shires films Category:Shires Animation Studios Category:Shires animated features canon Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films directed by Waltham Richardson Category:Films produced by Michael Shires Category:Films directed by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Films directed by Robert Stevens Category:Films directed by James Anderson Category:Films scored by George Rogers